


Under the Weather

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Series: MFA's NaNoWriMo 2018 [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Academia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Androgynous Rey, Cold, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Comfort Sex, Consensual Sex, Demisexual Rey (Star Wars), Demisexuality, Devoted Reylo, Doctor Ben Solo, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fever, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Rey, Genderqueer Character, Heat Sex, Idiots in Love, Implied Anal Sex, Intercrural Sex, It's so soft that I imagine kittens mewling, Let's just say Ben has a, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Mechanic Rey, Nonbinary Character, Oral Fixation, Other, PWP, Pansexual Ben Solo, Pansexual Character, Possessive Kylo Ren, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short & Sweet, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Ben Solo, also let's pretend English is my first language, pillow princess rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: Ben loves to take care of Rey when the mechanic is under the weather, maybe a little too much.Just a little fluffy PWP. Literally the hottest sex scene I've ever written, because:The fever is broken, and Rey, who is still weak but thoroughly sated, jokes about his magical healing cock. “I shall call you BeneDICKt.”"Only when you're under the weather," Ben chuckles wholeheartedly and pulls out gingerly.This is a sequel toFluid Mechanics, but you can read it as a standalone.





	Under the Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this sweet little thing to celebrate that I have successfully won my 2018 NaNoWriMo, yes, I did it, 53,000 words with four stories.  
>   
> I got the sickfic idea from Ardra's _fever_.
> 
> I hope this story will bring a smile to your face.

It starts on one chilly morning when they get out of the door and Rey sneezes at once.

"Bless you," Ben says. However, when the engineering student sneezes three more times on the way across the campus, he's getting more concerned. "Are you okay?"

Rey shrugs, "I'm all right."

Ben wraps Rey's grey scarf tighter and kisses his darling goodbye, then they go to separate labs.

That afternoon, when Ben comes home, Rey is curling up in a ball on the sofa.... with several layers of clothes on, including two of Ben's flannels, shivering.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Ben stalks over. The mechanic is supposed to be working at the garage after school hours.

"I may be...." Rey tugs the comforter up from the sofa weakly and wipes the runny nose with a tissue. "Under the weather."

The British have a funny way of putting things mildly, Ben thinks to himself.

"You have a fever!" Ben exclaims after laying his hand on Rey's baking hot forehead. "Let's get you to bed."

Despite Rey's protest of him being a typical “BOSS” again, making fun of his full name, Ben insists on carrying his babe to the bed bridal-style. Ben Organa Skywalker Solo is nothing but thorough.

"As much as I like you in my clothes, I think it's better for you to take them off," Ben says.

Rey sits up and tries to take off the first flannel, but falls back onto the bed with the effort.

"Help?" The poor thing looks up at him with slightly watery eyes.

"At your service." Ben helps Rey strip until only a tank top and thin underwear are left. 

"Cold," Rey's teeth are chattering.

Ben quickly pulls the duvet up to cover Rey and adds more blankets for good measure. "You need to rest and drink plenty of fluids."

After bringing Rey a glass of water, he goes to the bathroom for the first aid kit. The moment he takes out a thermometer, Rey raises one eyebrow.

"Oral or anal?" Rey is trying to make an inside joke.

They both have oral fixations, that's how they met in the first place. Rey once tried using bitter-tasting nail polish to get rid of the nasty nail-biting habit and Ben still sucks his thumbs from time to time. They offer their mouths and other body parts to help each other relieve the cravings after they began to date.

"It's a good thing you are an adult," Ben sticks it into Rey's open mouth. "But even if we have to do it anally, we've got the lotion to lubricate."

Rey snickers and burrows further into the duvet after letting him take the temperature. It's 102 F, one degree higher and they may really need to seek professional help.

In the end Ben only gives Rey some aspirin because he is not sure this is a bad cold or some allergic reaction. Bed-resting is the most conventional approach. He decides to keep a weather eye on Rey for the time being. He also turns up the heating in the room.

Ben fusses over the patient all night, practically hovering over the bed. Rey feels a little dizzy under his borderline smothering and asks for some chicken soup so as to get him out of the bedroom, even just for a brief while. Ben makes sure it is neither too spicy nor too rich as he uses his phone to place an order with the nearest Chinese take-out, or as Rey puts it, the take-away.

Rey's nose stops running after the comforting soup and a lot of used tissues have been thrown into the bin, so he applies some lotion on and around Rey's nose to protect the fragile-looking red skin. "There there."

"Playing doctor?" Rey opens only one eye.

"I have never had a complaint about my bedside manner," Ben smirks, then he notices that Rey is shivering again. "Still cold?"

"Warm me up," Rey asks and lifts a corner of the duvet. "Doctor Solo."

Ben IS a doctor, just not the medical kind. He is working on his second postdoctorate in astrophysics, as Ben once said, the Skywalker blood runs in his family, so they are always fascinated by the sky and the stars, and he is more than a little addictive to his Rey of sunshine.

"Since you ask so nicely," Ben takes off his shirt and jeans, and crawls under the duvet with only his briefs on.

"Closer," Rey murmurs and leans towards him. 

"Gladly," Ben whispers back, wrapping his body around the smaller frame. 

They lie there on their sides as Ben talks about treating hypothermia with body heat and paradoxical undressing. Rey giggles feebly as he explains the safest way to break a fever is to sweat it out, and the number of sports they can do in bed is really limited.

Ben can feel Rey's skin hot, moist and plastered against his without an inch of space to spare, but Rey is still shaking with chills.

He flattens one of his big hands against Rey's flat stomach under the tank top and begins to rub gently, working his way over the burning sides, arms and thighs, until the shivering finally slows down to an occasional shake.

Ben swears that when his hand wanders to other parts of Rey's anatomy, it is only force of habit. 

"Do it," Rey mumbles, sounding like someone who might just be delirious. "Sweat... it out."

For a moment, he almost considers just letting Rey drift off to sleep, but he has been holding a hot half-naked pliant body for over half an hour, and Rey's butt is practically grinding on his cock...

"Are you sure?" Ben caresses the edge of Rey's underwear.

"Yes," Rey grabs his hand towards the elastic waistband, so Ben makes quick work of helping Rey out of it under the duvet.

He then takes off his own briefs and palms himself. He can feel warm precum eagerly oozes from the bulbous head.

Rey's legs part slightly, giving him a better angle, so he nudges the head of his hard shaft along the crack of his lover's bubble butt and asks, "Ready?"

"Move," Rey grinds back against him.

The moist heat from where they are connected is titillating.

Soon they find a position that works for both of them, toned thighs clenching his hard cock, rocking back and forth at a hypnotic pace. He doesn’t want to make heavy weather of the sex since his pillow princess is too exhausted. His fingers teases the pebbled buds on Rey's chest.

After a while, Rey's head rolls back and to the side, and Ben catches sight of those hazel eyes, glazed and slightly unfocused as his love seeks out his mouth.

Their lips find each other and their teeth clatter first, triggering chuckles from both sides. When a nail-biter and a thumb-sucker kiss like they mean it, there are usually more teeth and lips involved, it takes a little while after they convince their tongues to tangle together without chewing the other party’s lips. But if there is a little scape and blood, it makes the kiss saucier and more diverting with the taste of yummy chicken soup still lingering on their taste buds.

"Want you..." Rey mumbles one syllable after another and pulls his hair. "In-side me."

Without changing their position, Ben reaches for the lotion on the nightstand and lubes his fingers generously, then slides them into Rey's tight hole to stretch it open as gently and slowly as he can, making sure that he nudges against Rey’s sweet spot so as to help the brunette relax more quickly.

They don’t engage in penetrative sex very often. Ben, who is ten years older, is Rey’s first (and hopefully only) boyfriend. Ben is pansexual but Rey is demisexual. It means Ben might have got sexually aroused while staring at stars - yeah, he knows how creepy that sounds, the whole Skywalker bloodline is weird, while the mechanic is only sexually attracted to people only after a strong emotional bond has been formed. Before meeting Ben, Rey was not even sexually attracted to anyone. The engineering student likes to be buried in books and mechanical parts.

All things consider, they bonded quickly after two library encounters, but it still took the two virgins quite a while to actually have sex for the first time and move in together after having exclusively dated for more than three months. The house they are living in belongs to Ben, but Rey insists on working so as to split the food and utility bills.

Rey is not usually sexually active, and since Ben's size is more than a little intimidating, their intimate life involves mostly non-penetrative sex so it is a rare occasion for Rey to ask for it voluntarily. Still, he cannot just shove that blunt head of his cock inside Rey, especially not when his fevering love is "under the weather".

After making sure Rey is ready, he unwraps one of the condoms that conveniently lie in the nightstand drawer and puts it on. Wrap it before you tap it, as the saying goes. Ben then feeds his cock into the stretched hole a fraction of an inch at a time, overwhelmed at the welcoming warmth he is sinking into. It's incredible, like sliding into a pleasurable hot tub, suddenly being wrapped up in overwhelming, molten heat.

When he eventually buries himself to the hilt inside of Rey's burning body, it makes his breath catch in his throat. Even his balls feel the warmth against the over-stretched entrance.

"Go..." Rey moans, still using that small quivering voice that rumbles straight to his dick. "Slow-ly first." 

Ben of course has absolutely no intention of going at Rey hard and fast head on, because this is... new. Different. He makes every stroke long and slow, giving himself plenty of time to enjoy the feeling of dipping into surprisingly gratifying lava, giving him time to feel Rey's burning, slightly sticky skin brushing against his chest when the mechanic arches back.

He buries his nose into Rey's neck, smelling the scent that is heated by fever. Rey's own smell seems to be magnified by the rising temperature.

Ben's wandering hand nudges against the apex of Rey, who groans again when Ben teases that sensitive part along with his own steady thrusts into the hot wet hole. 

He moves his mouth to nips at the sensitive tip of Rey's ear as his other hand pinch those hard nipples, triggering moans so sensually that Ben can feel the whole chest rumbles.

”Har-der,” Rey pulls his hair until Ben groans, picking up his pace and force as he drills into the unforgiving heat. Sweat beads around their foreheads as the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh muffled by the suddenly steaming hot sheets. It’s so hot that Ben has to lift the duvet off with a huff before the heated carnal pleasure tilts them over the edge.

“Coming!” When Rey's inner wall convulses uncontrollably, the rippling waves of that climax combined with the intense heat finally does Ben in.

He spills his seed inside the condom, until the contractions of Rey’s hot channel milk him dry. They are both sweating heavily at this point, out of breath, skin flushed and sticky. The sheet beneath them is almost soaked.

"That was..."

"Hot," Ben finishes Rey's sentence and then adds, “Literally the hottest sex I have ever had.” That earns himself a playful smack on his ass.

The fever is broken, and Rey, who is still weak but thoroughly sated, jokes about his magical healing cock. “I shall call you BeneDICKt.” 

"Only when you're under the weather," Ben chuckles wholeheartedly and pulls out gingerly.

He gets rid of the condom, uses a soft towel to cleans Rey and himself up, then makes sure that his drowsy dear drinks some more water.

It’s a good thing that Ben and Rey have a king-sized bed. They move to a spot that is not dampened by their sweat and other body fluids, snuggle together and quickly drift off, both knowing this won't be the only time.

So what if Ben catches the cold too? Well, Nurse Rey has a nice ring to it.

They will stick together, in all weathers.

**Author's Note:**

> God bless you (variants include God bless or bless you) is a common English expression, used to wish a person blessings in various situations, especially as a response to a sneeze. The phrase has been used in the Hebrew Bible by Jews, and by Christians, since the time of the early Church as a benediction, as well as a means of bidding a person Godspeed.
> 
> As in the case of [Fluid Mechanics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586365), this story is basically my struggle with pronouns and endearments, some of you might have noticed, I never specify Rey's biological gender, Rey may not even be a "she", and that's the whole point of the story, in case you missed the "Genderfluid Rey" tag. 
> 
> It is a challenge for me to write a man having sex with someone who doesn't have a specific gender. So the anal joke, the lube and the condom act as some kind of hint in case you are actually looking for anal sex, who knows.
> 
> And somehow my dirty little mind wander away to the overhydrated situation, but I have already written a watersports fic, check out chapter three of [Beauty and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337).
> 
> Oh, and I have written a sweet Breylo oneshot where the Solo twins are called Benjamin and Benedict: [Trio Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845778)
> 
> Feedback and kudos are much appreciated as they will sure boost the ego of someone whose third language is English.  
> Share your thoughts with me.  
> I'm very nice, I promise I won't bite.  
> If you are not comfortable about publicizing your gender-related issue, you can always choose to reply anonymously.
> 
> BTW, I have also written [Reylo Rapey Reveries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178), [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146), [Double Dicks Ben Solo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937) and [Sugar Daddy Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105) in case you need more kinky fixes.
> 
> 亲，走过路过看过赏个Kudos吧XD


End file.
